Cursed
by Sweet Valentine
Summary: “You are mistaken, pirate.” My voice was subdued now. He turned to me, genuinely concerned at my new mood. “That ring is cursed.” [ending AU]


**Don't own FFXII. This has spoilers for the entire game, as well as a slightly AU ending. Be warned, and prepared.**

_**Cursed**_

I hated him. Despised him! How dare he? In that moment, when my own stormy eyes met his placid hazel and he smirked amusedly, I felt my blood boil, and my head seemed afire with rage. He stood there, almost good-naturedly, with his hand outstretched casually, _flippantly_, as if what he was asking was a completely normal and unpretentious request of a mourning widow. I quavered.

"No one's forcing you." His smile grew a bit wider and slightly wicked. And as much as I hated him in that moment, I knew he was right. Would I really need the assistance of this scoundrel sky pirate? Surely, Basch's protection was merit enough. And yet… my eyes tightened shut as the rush of hot tears made my face flush and threatened to escape. True, Balthier may have managed to back me into this proverbial corner, to strip me of the dignity and respect owed to a woman widowed, and her royal majesty at that, but I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing my full vexation. I regained my composure, inhaling deeply and focusing my thoughts. I didn't need to give him the ring – if I refused, I would be rid of his irritating presence, and I could be off again on my journey without the bother of meddlesome, greedy pirates. _And yet…_oh there it was again. For all the frustration his presence afflicted me with, he had helped me thus far. And without him, I would most likely still be in the clutches of the Empire. Greedy pirate, though he was, he surely remained loyal. And I was a woman in desperate need of loyalty.

My hands came together, my fingers to the ring of my dead husband. I closed my eyes and examined the cool, smooth metal surface, studied the contours of the silver band, before gently placing my forefingers around the loop and dragging the ring down the length of my finger. I shivered at the sensation of the cold metal chafing against my calloused skin. I opened my eyes again. In the time I had taken to consider my answer, Balthier had sidled nearer to me, with his hand outstretched further, eyes genuinely interested. With the ring pressed carefully in my palm, I reached out my arm towards him, turning it downward. I paused in that moment, hesitating to open and let go, my hand instead freezing in the air. In anticipation, his hand reached up, and I felt his fingers almost imperceptibly graze my own. I shuddered. Refusing to gaze at him, I dropped the silver band into the palm of his hand. He stayed his hand, as if considering the ring's weight, before enclosing his fingers around it and swiftly withdrawing his arm. His eyes danced victoriously.

"I'll give it back to you… as soon has I find something more valuable."

At that my eyes angrily searched for his. His own hazel orbs met mine, and they challenged me, goaded me into a response. My voice, however, faltered, and with disgust, I turned from the pirate and marched off.

_I felt his palm against my own, warm and sure. His breath was warm in my ear, as he bid me to calm myself. I turned and smiled at him, at ease, and despite the noise and clamor, regardless of the shimmer of the confetti and rice, there was in that moment only he and I. I stared at the entire length of the procession, only wrenching my eyes away as our carriage arrived at the altar. He guided me, gently pulling my arm as we made our way up the steps towards the Cleric. Once in position, our hands only separated once – when he pulled away to lean down and reach for the small silver band placed elaborately on the table. He took the band in his hand and placed his hands in mine again. Gingerly, he slid the ring along my finger, and I marveled at the dazzle it produced in the sunlight. Raising my head to meet his gaze, I in turn repeated the process for him, sliding his own marriage band onto his long finger. We smiled. _

_As our lips met, our hands never relinquished their grasp._

"Man cannot live by resolve alone, Princess." Balthier had spoken simply. Before I could respond, Vaan returned, and I determined that a response would be better served unsaid. We started on our way to Jahara, and as I regarded my comrades, I could not help but notice a bright glow emanating from the pirate's left hand.

I glowered. He hardly seemed to notice, and discreetly as I could, I made my way over to him. To have the ring in his possession was upsetting enough, but for him to possess the gall to wear my late husband's wedding band was simply an action I refused to tolerate. I encountered him with a low, but aggressive tone.

"What are you wearing?" I spat.

"Oh, this?" He remarked nonchalantly. "Well, this vest is made of the finest Archadian leather, specially crafted by one of the most skillful tailors in-"

"_You know what I mean!"_ Oh, the nerve! He smirked, and fashioned his hand to look at his new prize.

"Ah, this, Princess? Well, I figured that if I am to return it, it would be better to keep track of its whereabouts. And, as you know Princess, the best way to do that is to wear it."

"Is that what you think?" I sputtered at him. He smirked.

"No. That is what _you_ think. If you recall, you were the one wearing it _first_." I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. His smirk grew exponentially. Damn pirate, I thought bitterly.

"Besides," he continued, "this little ring seems to bring me good luck. After all, it was only after it was in my possession that I happened upon that trunk of Gil stored ever-so-secretly in that alleyway. And my aim seems to have improved considerably as well – I don't believe I've missed a target yet today." He motioned jovially at his gun. I shook my head sadly.

"You are mistaken, pirate." My voice was subdued now. He turned to me, genuinely concerned at my new mood. "That ring is cursed."

"Oh?" was all the reply he managed. I continued.

"You forget that the previous owner of that ring met a most untimely demise. And while I wore it, I found nothing but trouble – my father murdered, my kingdom and title stripped from me, betrayal…" my voice wavered, trailing off.

He made no reply, but I could not take any pleasure in rendering him speechless.

"_I must go," his hands grasped at the fine-carved stone railing, and I refused to look at him. I felt the tears well, and did my best to suppress them. Quickly, my eyes flew shut to act as a barrage against the flood that threatened me. Something soft brushed against my cheek. Opening my eyes, I witnessed Rasler gently sliding his thumb to the lashes of my eye, wiping away the wetness that congregated there. _

"_Why?" I choked._

"_It is my duty." I raised my head. "For my honor."_

_I pulled him to me and I kissed him._

"Why?"

He appeared to have not even regarded me. He sat there instead, staring blanking at the ocean's waves, softly crashing against the beach. In the moonlight, his face, his entire persona seemed darker, colder, yet despite this I continued towards him.

"Why what?" He finally answered.

"Why did you tell me you were a judge?"

He sighed. "I thought you were intelligent enough to discern that on your own, Princess."

"I realize that you want to warn me about the nethecite. I understand that," I replied, taking a seat next to him. "And I greatly respect it. And thank you for it." The words were difficult to say. I would willingly admit I was a stubborn woman. It was no easy task to admit that I considered this _pirate_ now with a high regard. "But, it must have been… difficult, for you to divulge such personal information about yourself." He clicked his tongue.

"If it will help you make the right decision, Princess, then I suppose it is a worthy sacrifice." Those words comforted me greatly.

"And returning to Archades?"

He was silent for a long time. The only noise made was the sound of the waves meeting the beach.

"It's something I have to do. I feel as if I need to help clean up a part of this mess." I bit my lip, willing that to not be the case. He smirked. "For my honor."

I inhaled sharply, bitter that I would once again be resigned to this fate. Swiftly, I rose, and began to walk away, but not before responding.

"That is what I feared."

_I did not cry at first, when Basch had told me that my husband had died._

Balthier pulled me into his cabin, one night before we had prepared to journey to the Bahamut.

"I lied to you."

I looked at him quizzically. He continued for clarification. "On the beach. You asked me why was returning to Archades."

"So it was not for your honor?" I asked him, hopeful this time. He smiled.

"It was just as much for yours."

I pulled him to me and I kissed him.

I felt my blood begin to boil and my head seemed to be afire as he tugged at my belt and I undid the laces of his vest. Frantically, we undressed, halting only to catch our breaths before our lips crashed against one another again. I felt his fingers glide over my skin, and shuddered as his lips burned on my neck. I moaned as his hand skillfully cupped my breast, his lips continuing to roam my skin. I raised my hand to his face, and he in turn took it and held it. I saw the gleam of two silver bands, and smiled.

_I did not actually cry until I saw Rasler's body._

A part of me panicked when Balthier ordered Vaan to pilot the Strahl. I saw on his outstretched hand the gleam of his ring, and then it was gone, down the corridor making its way to the exit hatch, Fran in tow.

The rest of me began panicking when the rogue Judge began preparations to assault the Bahamut. But then, his voice rang out clear over the intercom, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly grabbing the device from Vaan, my voice came out choked and shrill.

"Balthier! Do you understand exactly what it is you're doing?"

"Ah, Princess. No need to worry. I hope you haven't forgotten my role in this little story. I'm the leading man. You know what they say about the leading man?" The tears in my eyes threatened to spill over.

"He never dies."

The transmission crackled and my heart stopped again. Once more, I raised the device and spoke, my voice shaking with fear and dread.

"Listen to me, Balthier! Get out of Bahamut immediately! Please, Balthier!

You mustn't die! Please, Balthier. Come back!" I faltered. "If you die… if you die, I…"

I glanced down at my left hand and the shine of the band on my finger.

_Everything was cold. It was all I knew, at that moment in time. _Cold._ The air was permeated with an icy chill that seemed to penetrate my heart and soul. I raised my hands to pull the pall covering my face back, and I slowly kneeled down. His face was pale, but he looked at ease. I brought my hand to his cheek. _Cold._ I let my hand lay there for a brief moment, before I slid it down to wear Rasler's hands lay at rest. I clasped my shaking palms over his icy, still ones, and I closed my eyes. I could feel the metal contours of our wedding bands, and without hesitation, I began to pry Rasler's ring from his lifeless fingers. Band secure in my palm, I pulled back slightly, and then slid the cool metal onto my quavering fingers. I surmised that now, at least I would always have a piece of him. _

When the dust settled, I realized I had finally accomplished what I had set out to do. All that was left was to wait… wait for the coronation, wait for the kingdoms to reconcile peacefully, and wait for the pirate's return. I looked at my ring every day, and longed for its partner. It would be a while, before the day came that I heard the news.

_I stepped back, regarding him one last time. Then, swiftly, I turned away, and began my march down the corridor. The tears were thick and searing on my skin, but even their heat could not pierce the icy chill that had encompassed me._

They found his body that day. Both his and Fran's, actually. Basch – Gabranth – had come to Dalmasca personally to break the news. I listened shell-shocked and horrified, but I did not cry.

Not until I saw his body.

It was very unlike Rasler's death. The pirates' bodies were scorched and marred, obviously killed in the blast. Slowly, I kneeled to him, pulling back the black pall that shrouded my face. He was burned and disfigured, so unlike the man I knew. I could not bring myself to touch his face. My hand did, however, travel down to where his hands rested. I clasped my shaking palms over his burned ones, and felt the metal contours of our rings. I thought for a moment to take his band, but stopped myself… I would not will history to repeat itself _again_.

Instead, I took my own ring, and slid it off my finger. Then, gingerly, I placed it upon his own, next to its partner, before leaning down close and whispering in a strangled voice:

"'Something more valuable'."

**Yeah, I know, depressing. For some reason, I really wanted to write something in which Balthier DOESN'T come back… and somehow, this was produced. I don't know what I think about it, but oh well. Comment, give con. crit., edit should you feel it necessary (I won't mind… I swear!) Thanks dears!**

**EDIT: To a certain anonymous reviewer: I am well aware of how the game ends. That's why this is AU! Please read more carefully next time. And if you are going to say I have mistakes, at least point them out, because I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about. **

**Also, I re-uploaded this because some of the formatting got weird when I transferred it. I apologize if it caused some confusion.**


End file.
